Angel
Angel is the alias of the mutant Warren Kenneth Worthington III. Powers Warren is a mutant, and also the only known representative of the subspecies known as the Cheyarafim. One granted with a simple power-set allowing him to fly, he underwent many developments: He was first granted Techno-Organic wings by Apocalypse and became the Archangel. He then revealed a regenerative sanguine healing factor from his Cheyarafim legacy, a Secondary Mutation or Apocalypse's manipulation. Resurrected/metamorphosed by the Life Seed, he was given several new abilities. Original Power-Set Aerial Adaptation: Angel's entire anatomy is naturally adapted to flying. His bones are hollow like a birds, making him weigh far less than usual for a man of his build. His body is virtually devoid of fat and possesses greater proportionate muscle mass than an ordinary human does. His eyes are specially adapted to withstand high-speed winds which would hurt the average human eye. He possesses a special membrane in his respiratory system enabling him to extract oxygen from the air at high velocities or altitudes. *''Flight:'' The Angel's normal cruising speed averages around 70 miles per hour, though he is capable of diving swoops tha treach up to 180 miles per hour. He can fly at 150 miles per hour without the help of a tail wind for up to half an hour at a time before tiring to an appreciable degree. Though he generally flies beneath the height of the couds, he can reach a height of 10,000 feet with little effort. With severe strain he can attain the highest recorded altitude of a bird in flight, but he could only remain that high for several minutes. Archangel When Waren became a horseman of Apocalypse, he was given the following abilities: *''Techno-Organic Wings:'' Angel was given techno-organic wings by Apocalypse as part of his conversion to the horseman Death. Those wings enabled him to fly approximately at Mach 1 as well as being razor-sharp and able to shield his body by covering up. Its flechettes could be thrown as weapons, some of which were covered in a neurological agent that could stun a foe. Eventually, those wings molted revealing feathered wings underneath, although, it was later told that thos esimply appeared organic. Later, after his apparent organicwings were lost for a second time, the techno-organic wings regrew and his blue skin color returned. After killing those who took his organic wings, he reverted back to his original Angel form. It's since been revealed that under stress his Archangel abilities can return, though he lacks complete control over this more aggressive form. During his time in the X-Force, he has demonstrated the ability to become Archangel but still lacking control. He later lost control entirely. After Psylocke stabbed him with the Celestial Life Seed, Angel returned to his normal form, but with techno-organic wings instead of regular ones. *''Peak Human Strength:'' Due to his body's natural mutation, the Angel possesses greater physical strength than an ordinary human equal to him in body weight can lift about 500 pounds. *''Superhuman Stamina:'' The Angel's musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. He can physically exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. His physical stamina while in flight is considerably greater. The Angel can fly non-stop under his own power for a maximum of approximately twelve hours. Contrary to some reports, he couldn't make a transatlantic flight solely on his own power. During his one attempt to do so, he hitched a ride on an airplane for part of the way. *''Superhuman Durability:'' The tissues of Angel's body are somewhat harder and more durable than that of an ordinary human, though he is far from invulnerable. While he can be injured in ways comparable to an ordinary human, his body is structured to withstand the friction caused by flying at high speeds. He can also withstand impact forces that would severely injure or kill an ordinary human with only mild to moderate discomfort. After Life Seed Resurrection Regenerative Healing Factor: The Angel possesses an accelerated healing factor that enables him to repair damaged tissue with much greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. He can completely recover from non-fatal injuries such as slash and punctures within a matter of hours and injuries as severe as broken bones within a few days. This ability extends to being transferred by blood, thus he can heal others who come into contact with his bloody, provided they have the same blood type. However, the mutants known as the Neyaphem, can be harmed if they come in contact with his blood. It is possible that his healing factor also protects him from diseases because he once had an affair with a girl with HIV and he didn't contract it even though HIV is highly contagious. *''Resurrection:'' After his metamorphosis by the Celestial Life Seed he seemingly gained the ability to raise the dead. Essence Reading: After his metamorphosis by the Celestial Life Seed he appears to have gained the ability to see the true essence of whomever he looks upon. He has demonstrated this ability twice, when looking at himself he sees himself as something more than a mutant and when looking at Evan Sabahnur, he saw the face of Apocalypse. He can also use this ability to sense the life energy of other living beings. *'Energy Manipulation:' After his metamorphosis, Warren displayed the following abilities: **''Energy Blasts:'' He was able to fire energy blasts. **''Energy Constructs:'' He also acquired the ability to create weapons out of pure solid energy like a sword. Category:Characters Category:Marvel Characters Category:Males Category:Mutants Category:Cheyarafim Category:Aerial Adaptation Category:Flight Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Regeneration Category:Resurrection Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Energy Blasts Category:Essence Reading Category:Four Horsemen of Apocalypse Category:Horsemen of Death